Sakura Has Had Enough!
by cRaZy gIrL iN dA hOoD
Summary: Sasuke has come back but as cold as ever!Sakura decides enough is enough and leaves.What happens when she is reunited with her two sisters.And when Akatsuki is involed.sasusaku naruhina shikaino nejiten
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys read this story and please see if you like it!I dedicate this to shatteredxmemories!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakura blinked back tears that wanted to surface.A gentle breeze passed her and the moon's rays danced on her skin.

She was standing at the village gates with her backpack on.She turned to glance at konoha what might be her last glance whipping back she began to walk away.

"Figured you be here Sakura what the hell is wrong with you !"Without looking back she responded "Uchiha what do_ you want._"

Sasuke was shocked at the venom and hatred in her once sweet voice.Ragaining his cool he said"go home the others will worry stop this foolishness!'Now that got sakura pissed she turned to face him and snarled"Uchiha leave me the **FUCK ALONE!!!!!!"**

Without anymore words spoken she vanished and reappeard behind sasuke."Goodbye Uchiha"she said in a low voice.

Then she hit him on the pressure point in his neck.A whirl of cherry blossoms went around Sakura and she was gone leaving a cherry blossom on Sasuke's chest.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

In the trees two figures were observing the whole thing.

One smirked visible in the moons rays"She will be good for Akatsuki eh Itachi?"The Itachi nodded"She her powers,and the demon whitch rests whith in her will be useful.

His mysteryous partner smirked "Her sisters will come in handy the eh?"Itachi nodded"From what you've told be she will be a powerful member."His partner smirked and nodded

"Come lets follow."He only heard a "Hn" before the two vanished in a whirl of balck and red leaves.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakura was tired she had been runnig five hours straight.Why was she leaving?Because of _him_.

She reached the gates of a unknown village.The gaurds were absent.Sakura couldn"t care less.

She plopped down on the grass near the gates.Failing to notice the two pair of green eyes that followed her.

As she turned limp they moved towards her."It's a positive it's Sakura-nee san!!!"said one female sounding overjoyed.

"Yup thats her alright look at how pretty she's gotten!'The other female said softly.

'Lets get her home!'With a happy nod they ran home at top speed.Sakura's limp body on their shoulders.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

In the leaf village the rockie nine plus Gai's team were at Hokage's office.

They were going on a rescue mission of what Sasuke had told them they were to get Sakura back at all costs.

'One more thing" said Tsunade in a serious voice..Their attention turned to her.

"Bring her back even if it costs you your life.

"With a swift nod they ran out detrimenation written on their faces.

"_We will get her back wait Sakura"_

They all thought those same words at the same time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakura moaned as she stirred.Under her she felt a soft suface.She heard a noise.

She opened her eyes and glanced around it was a pink bedroom that was plain except a beau and mirrow an the bed.

"Your awake Nee san"said a familer soft voice.Whipping her head around her eyes widened at the two figures in front of her.'Akira?!Suki?!

Was the only thing she could say before she blacked out from the exctreem shock that overcomed her.Infront of her was the two people whp she though she'd never see...

To Be Countinued...

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Guys what ya think good or bad tell me!This is my first story so don't judge me!Oh and read shatteredxmemories stories**

** there really good cause right now I have writers block!**

**Je NE!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys finished chapter two wipes away sweatThis has taken alot of time it's weird I mean people atucally like my story!Thanks to the people wwho voted oh and people I am going to do a new poll December 9.I will write a athurs note telling you about it.Untill then read o9n!Oh and read What happened??By my cousin yohan.And please read A Heart So True by Shatteredxmemmories.Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakura trashed in her sleep . She was having something.It was like a flashback back in time.Like a dream but it really happened.This was what was happing

_Flashback_

_Three children seemed to be on a playground._

_One had long blue hair.She had a light blush on her cheeks.She had emeraled green eyes. _

_Another had long light purple hair.She had a look of rashness and confidence.She had the same eyes._

_The last was what seemed to be a mix of the two.She had long light pink hair.And had they same eyes.She looked confidwnt yet a bit shy because she had a light blush on her cheeks._

_They all semmed about five._

_The purple-haired girl spoke"Hey guys guess what I heard Okka-san saying."_

_The other two looked at her with wonderment flying in their eyes."What was it Suki -neesan?"  
Asked the little girl with pink hair.Suki just smiled widely._

_It's a surprise"Was the only thing she said._

Sakura jolted awake .Those memoreis brought tears to her eyes."Sakura are you okay'?said a soft voice.Whipping her head around she saw what she expected to see.

Infront of her was a girl that looked exactly like her.the only diffrencewas that she had light blue hair and a small blush on her cheeks.

Even though she expected to ee her ,Sakura's eyes widened and she gaped..INFORNT OF HER WAS AKIRA HER SISTER!!!

Akira noticed her shock and quickly said"Sakura why are you here?This village is Unknown and yet we found you out infront of the gates!"she said in a soft yet shocked voice.

She did not get to say more because Sakura was hugging her and gently sobbing"Akira I am so sorry I could not save you that ay I-I-I w-was a c-c-coward I am sorry!!!"

Sakura said while sobbing uncontrolably.The two girls then were both crying and hugging.Not noticing another figure at the door.

"You guys always were mushy'!the female figure said.Sakura looked up to meet a girl that was a exactly her1The only thing that was diffrent was that she had long purple hair and a look of courage in her eyes.

Without a second thought Sakura was out of bed and was hugging the female."SUKI!!"Sakura yelled happily.Finallly after all those long years the Haruno sisters were reunited yet again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jumping throught the treea was the rookis ninne minus Sakura plus Gai's team.

Hinata was very worried Sakura was her best friend.They became close friends when Naruto and Sasuke were gone.Sakura was the only person she coul d talk normally to.She was going to get her back no matter what!!

Ino was also very worried.Sakura and her become closer after Sasuke left.Their rivarly ended and they became frineds again.She was going to get her first friend back !She was going to rsk her life!!!

Tenten was very worried.Sakura and her became close.After th groupo discovered she was a orphane since she was 7 they made her live with Tenten.The girls became very close after that.

Neji was detrimend but if you nlook closly you can see that he was worried.Ever since Sakura had made him closer to hinata he always felt that he owed her.

Lee was well Lee enough said you know what he feels to Sakura so no need to hear his "Youth' speech

Kiba was the same as Shino and Shikamaru full of detrimanation.yo bring Sakura back

Choji was off the snacks.He was going to bring Sakura back.Sakura and him had become close and she helped him after he got in the hospitle for eating too much.She helped him through it now he was going to save her like she saved him!!

Naruto and Sasuke.Their were so many words that were not seen on there face but in their eyes.Detrimanation,courage,anger ,and...Saddness??

All eleven of them leped into the forest not caring what lied within...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not fully calmed down,the girls were speaking.They were imforming Sakura were she was.Suki spoke first.

"Sakura,you are in the village of Tyuakaemi,A village that is kept unknown to many."she spoke calmly.

Akira noticed Sakra frown.And answerd the question she was about to ask."Sakura we were tired and just found our way here,A elderly couple took us in."she said softly.

Although it answerd her question,It brought Sakura to tears.She suddenly was crying her heart out.Suki and Akria didn't know why,But they too were crying beyond control.

The reason for this was simple.

They knew nothig of eachother,And it was all because of that man.

He

Would

Pay

For

This

That

Basatard!!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere near where Sakura was two figures were speaking.It was Itachi and his unknown partner.It was not clear what they were saying because their voices wwere low and rastpy.

The only thing that could be understood was three importanrt words"We attack tommorow"With that they diisapeard.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry I could no update soon and that this was short !Soo sorry but writers block here!!Well the important things here is that..SAKURA HAS TWO SISTERS!!WHO IS AKATSUKI'S NEW MEMBER!!??WELL NARUTO'S TEAM GET SAKURA BACK!!!WHAT ON EARTH WILL HAPPEN!!**

**But in the mean time...**

**Je Ne!!**

**Love Lily,**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE HELP!

**Hey guys!!!!Well just to give ya the heads up It wil take awhile for my next chapter!!**

**You guys wante it longer right?So you have to wait!!I am free of my writers block so I have millons of Ideas to put down for chapter 3!!!  
**

**Plus School is not happy that Winter Break is comin' up!!!So TONS of homework for me to do!!So wait patiently !!mY NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME a)BEFORE WINTER BREAK!! (b while winter break (c after winter break So wait and you will be rewarded with,...**

**SUPER LONG,COOL,**

**CHAPTER,THAT MAKES WAITING WORTH WAITING FOR!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKS TO ALL READERS!!**


	4. Chapter three up!

**O.k I am sooo sorry for the long update enjoy!**

**And I want to dedicate it to Shellzonfire,and my reviewers!!Not to mention anyone else who does not review but likes my story anyway!!!!**

**Please read on!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The three girls had finally calmed down and now Sakura was informing them of her.

**sorry in later chapters I will explain everything but right now I will not tell you anything of the subject!!Muhahahahaaahahaahaahahahah...HA!!!!!**

**Sorry inner Lilibeth**

**-chan took over keep reading!!!**

When they finished Suki(if you forgot who she was go back to chapter 2)asked"Sakura-nee san how have you been doing all these yeas after that bastard seperated us?"**I"ll explain later!!**

Sakura sighed and said."Well after that basatard came some foster parents took me in and well they kept me."At this point Akira and Suki saddend .

"Well I guess it all started when I went ot the park,there was this knuckle headed blonde boy."At this Sakura's lips curved up

.(guees who that was)"Was boasting how he would become Hokage,andwell kids just laughed and throwed rocks at him,I could not bear it so I told them to stop.

Bad Idea they started calling me Forehead girl,and pinky,"Well to make a long story short.

.I saved the nine tailed fox countanier and got beat up as my reward."I made a friend fell for a guy that was soon to be the survier of the Uchiha clan.

Sakura glanced at her sisters faces.

Three emotions were visable Shock.Anger.Saddness.None of the three girls spoke.

They now knew what happened .

They had heard of a pink-haired medical nin and the nine tailed fox container being team mates with the Last Uchiha.But they had no idea it was their sister.

The pictures fit together.

Sasuke Uchiha was the reason their sister was here. Full of Saddness,So empty,And oh so broken,

They felt anger overcome them.They would get their revenge.Soon.Sasuke Uchiha would pay .But first they had to comfort Sakura.

"Sakura lets go to the forest and train."asked Akira quietly.Sakura nodded as the three proceeded towards the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile the eleven ninja were setting up camp.It was now nightfall.They had been travling eight hours straight.Kiba had picked up and lost Sakura"s scent.So right now they had no clue were Sakura was located at.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was currnetly at fire wood gathering with Hinata.

Both were silent deep within each one"s thoughts.

_What do I say ?Come on Hinata think Naruto is so silent I'm not used to it I have to start something!_

Hinata was unaware that while she was debating on what to do,Naruto was stealing glances at her.

Hinata gained enough courage and whisperd"N-Naruto-kun I-I-I am-m so-s-sorry about S-S-Sakura-chan."She said nervously

Naruto looked up sadly.Forcing a smile he said"She is going to be alright Beileve it Hinata-chan!"_I hope_ he thought silently to himself.

Hinata smiled shyly"Naruto-k-kun I-I-I'm going to try my hardest to bring her back I am sure with all of us she will come back."she managed to say without flaw.

For a moment the smiled at eachother than went back to work thinking the same thing

_Sakura-chan why did you leave?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru and Ino were cooking.

**Yah in my story Shikamaru cooks and Ino to!Oh and if I forgot to tell alll of you Sakura is 16 one year after the time skip!Back to the story!:)**

Ino's usual spunky self had vanished.Sakura had been her sister always.No Sakura _is _her sister and shall always overwhelmed her as she stirred the soup.

"Shikamaru do you think we added to much salt?"She asked her male teammate.

Shikamau said nothing .He was absorbed in his thoughts,so he didn't notice Ino's question.Wrong move.

"SHIKAMARU YOU LAZY ASS I ASKED YOU A SIMPLE QUESTION AND YOU IGNORE ME !!!!!!!!!!!Screamed the loud mouthed blonde of Konoha.

Hell had just been broken loose.Just because Shikamaru didn't tell Ino if there was too much salt in the soup.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji and TenTen were gathering water.

When they heard Ino's outburst they sweat dropped anime style.Sighing the two got back to work. TenTen sighed Sakura was somewhere out their and her situation was unknown to all.

Neji's eyes traveled over to TenTen when he heard her sigh.He knew she was thinking about Sakura.They all were thinking of her.

"Sakura is a strong ninja she can defend herself."He said in his deep and emotionless voice.

Nodding at Neji she countinued with her work.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile

Kunani"s flashed as the Haruno sisters trained.It was two against one.Suki and Akira vs Sakura.You see they haven't seen eachother in eleven years so they were seeing how strong they were.

So far nobody had a scratch on them.Deciding to take break they layed on the grass to eat a quick snack,

"Wow Sakura-neesan you are so strong!"excailmend Suki.Smiling at her Sakura quickly finished her snack.

Streching she began to sing a familer song.Both of her sisters smiled.That was the song their mother used to sing to them every nigh before bed.

Soon all of them were singing the familer song .

(**It is a pokemon lullaby that Max sings to jariachi when he leaves.)**

_Du Du du do do do do do do_

_do do do do duru dududu dudododo_

_dodododo _

_And It Repeats like that._

Unknown to them ,their every move was being observed by two figures.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In The Trees

"We should attack now leader patince is wearing thin,"Said Itachi slight annoyance in his voice.The other figure nodded attack them from behind it would be less vioilent."he said in a calm tone.

Not anymore words were spoken as the two vanished in a whirl of leaves.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back to the girls

The three sisters were getting up ready to get home before night fall.Sakura felt a funny feeling.The kind were something was going to happen.

Gathering her weapons along with her sisters she failed to notice a shadow that had cast over her.Next shye heard two screams and before she could do anything...

Everthing went black.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hey !Sorry I promised a long chapter but all week I was sick and could not write the chapter.**

**So I knew you guys need a good chapter so I made this!:)Hoped you liked it!**

**Oh I know it was a little weird with Shikamaru and Ino but I want to make this story a little more funny!**

**Remeber to review!!!!Also still looking for that beta!**

**Je Ne!**

**lilibeth-chan**


End file.
